Music in My Heart
by YoutuberNerd
Summary: Claire Hobbes is a small-time YouTuber with a crap job and apartment. Her channel is DailySongVlogs which does vlogs songs and dancing, and her life in LA is anything but easy, so when famous YouTuber Markiplier comes into the coffee shop she works, her life gets a whole new take. Will it be a romantic one, or will it send her running to the hills?
1. Chapter 1-Fix You

**_So, before I start, I just want to say this is my first fanfic, so please don't be rude with your criticism. I am ok with anything constructive, so please leave that below ^u^. I'll try to make each part around 1.5k words, so that there is some content there. Please enjoy!_**

"Hey, Claire, your break is up," My co-worker Aliana calls out the back door of the small coffee shop in downtown LA. I put my phone back in my pocket, and throw my burgundy hair into a somewhat messy bun. After I head in, I see that we're pretty dead. I wait by the counter, and have just looked down at my phone when a group of sorority girls comes in. They place orders for tooth-rottingly sweet drinks, then go and gossip about something in their lives. The noise they create is nice, and their laughing makes me remember my old friends in Colorado. Once they leave, I look at a clock and see it's time to close up.

Right before I flip the sign, however, a man comes in that I would have never expected. He's taller than I am, which isn't hard given I'm a mere 5'3. His hair is semi-long on top, with the side shaved down. The fluffy top part is dyed a vibrant red, and it's windblown. He's wearing a red button-up flannel, and black jeans. I recognize him as Markiplier, a well-known YouTuber. I'm able to stay calm, and ask him what he wants.

"Can I just get a medium coffee to go?" he asks in his deep, rich voice.

"Can I get a name?" I ask, holding a Sharpie up to the cup.

"Uh…Mark. Sorry, I'm not used to people asking for my name," He says, scratching the back of his head.

"I know who you are. I have to ask for a name," I explain writing his name in my horribly messy handwriting.

He chuckles, and I make him his coffee. When I set his cup down, he takes it and right before he leaves, he turns to me. "Wait, are you DailySongVlogs?" he asks, taking me by surprise. I nod, rather shocked someone with millions of subscribers watches some vlogger with 100,000. "Cute intro. You ever considered gaming?" He's back to the counter now, and I nod.

"I mean, I have, but I suck at video games. Like, bad," I respond, taking my apron off and taking down my hair. I grab my keys and walk to the front door, looking to Mark, seeing if he's following me. He jogs up, and we walk to the small parking lot. "Well, we should collaborate. What have you got?" He asks, pushing his floofy red hair back. Damn, the messy look works for him. I have to think. "Not much for multiplayer. Mostly Kingdom Hearts and that sort of thing," I respond sheepishly. "Well follow me Claire! We shall do a challenge on each of our channels," he says, taking my hand. I giggle, and he takes me to his relatively nice car, and while we drive he turns the radio on.

I start to sing, which I will do at pretty much any point in time, even if there isn't music. He joins in, and his singing is just like his speaking, deep and inviting. I will not deny that the man is attractive, but I'm not someone who lets that fact hinder normal human interaction. We have a dramatic duet to "Hello" by Adele, and I shock him with my raping ability when "Love The Way You Lie" comes on. When we arrive at his house, I realize just how much of a fangirl's fantasy this is. I'm with Markiplier, at his house, alone. He and I walk in, and he sets his camera up in the living room. "Do you wanna do your blind drawing video first, or my impressions one?" I think for a moment, then respond. "Blind Drawings," He nods, and we sit on his couch. "Hide yourself," I say, setting myself to record, and he lies down, his head near my legs.

"Hey hey my little Clarinets! How goes it? Now, before you spam the comments with 'But Claire, this isn't your shitty apartment,' I'm not there. I'm actually at the house of a person who wandered into my place of employment, which you still don't get to know, little stalkers. Why don't you show yourself?" I say, introducing my video as usual. Mark pops up, and responds, "Hi! It's nice to be in this video!" with enthusiasm. I state the concept, and we launch into some hilarity. By the end, we both have to wait a bit for our sides to stop hurting.

When we start his video, his intro is normal, and he brings me in. This video has its funny moments, such as the one where Mark draws himself to impersonate, or when I drew Jacksepticeye, and my voice cracked. We finish up, and I notice that it's gotten dark. "I should probably head home. I've got to edit, and I take the bus," I say, gathering my bag. "Nonsense. I'll drive you home. We'll even grab fast food on the way back," He says, almost immediately grabbing his keys. We stop by Taco Bell, and he drops me outside my apartment in downtown LA. I thank him, and to my surprise, he gives me his number, "just in case I want to work together again".

After my video is edited and uploaded, I go to bed, only to wake up to a literal shitstorm. My landlord is pounding on the door, screaming his head off. I groggily open the door, and have a bright pink piece of paper thrust into my face. "The fuck?" I ask, when I see it's an eviction notice. "You're a month late on rent, and this is the fourth time this has happened. I expect you out in 48 hours," he says, then leaves. Fuck. I'm late for work now, and my boss is gonna flay me. I run into work 35 minutes late, and am immediately sent to my boss' office. Double fuck.

"Claire, there isn't any easy way to do this. You were over half an hour late today, and you forgot to clock out or lock up last night. I'm going to have to let you go. I can't have negligent employees putting my shop in danger. I'm really sorry," My boss says, a sympathetic look on her face. I nod, and leave with a simple "I understand". I order a large caramel macchiato, and as I turn to leave, I bump into someone, spilling hot coffee on the both of us.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry! This has just been a really shitty day. I'm getting evicted, and I just lost my job and now I'm covered in hot coffee," I ramble on, before being shoved down. "Not my fuckin' problem, bitch!" some tall asshole frat boy says, sneering at me. I scoff, roll my eyes and get up. I leave the shop, and enter my apartment. All of the furniture came with this place, so I only have to pack my computer, bedding, clothes and dishes. I do everything but the computer, and then open my small camera, and set it on the tripod.

"Hey hey, little Clarinets. How goes it? I myself have had… a shit day. I've got to be out of my apartment in two days, I lost my job, which was my only form of any sort of income and then to top it all the fuck off, some fucking asshole spilled burning hot coffee all over me, then blamed me. I have no job, money or place to stay. I am, in every sense of the word, fucked. I think it's safe to say I'll be unable to make videos for a while, and I won't be as active with you all down in the comments. I only moved to LA a year ago, but this city has fucking beaten me down. Evicted twice, fired 4 times, dumped over text, in public and via a fucking friend, and…" I stop, and realize I'm heavily crying. "Well, you guys don't wanna know the 'and' trust me," I finish, wiping my face with my hands. "Well, I will speak to you lovleys below, and until next time, Bye Bye!" I finish, and then I just upload the video uncut. I pack the rest of my things, then sit on a box of shirts, crying.

After about an hour of me being a useless mess, there is a knock at the door. I open it, and there stands Markiplier, with a moving dolly, and a concerned expression. He opens his arms for a hug, and I run to him with no hesitation. I start seriously sobbing and swearing, and he comforts me, telling me I'll be ok in his calming voice. He helps me load all my stuff into his car. "I can't let you do this. I hardly know you, and you don't know me," I say, my voice still thick from crying. He just picks me up and sets me on the hood.

"Claire, I consider you a friend. You're down on your luck, and you need help. Please let me help. I might have even developed a crush on you, like a majority of your male viewers. Please?" He says, looking into my bloodshot eyes. I reluctantly nod, and blush at his confession. I get in the passenger seat. "Fix You" comes on while we're driving, and Mark singing it causes me to start crying again. We get to his house, and he holds me close again once we get inside. He tilts my head upwards and I know where this is going. My suspicions are confirmed when he gently kisses me. I'm in such an emotional state that I throw my arms around his neck and deepen it. His hand reaches under my butt and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and the kiss gets even more demanding.

We end up in his room, and he gently lays me back. My legs go slack, and he puts one leg on either side of me, pinning me. His hands find the top button of my shirt and while his fingers undo my buttons, his lips lazily trail down my jaw and neck, eventually meeting the open top of my shirt. My hands have lifted his t-shirt to feel his mildly sculpted abs, and I suddenly pull the whole thing off. He's done with my shirt, and I silently rejoice at the fact that I wore a cute bra today, as his hands play with the straps, sliding them up and down my arms, before removing the whole damned thing. My black skirt has ridden up my stomach, and he pulls it away with his teeth. I work my hands down his body, only to find one of his hands has already unbuttoned his pants.

I finish taking them off, leaving us in our underwear. His hand has slipped below the waistband of my, again thankfully cute, panties, and he's toying with me. My hand starts stroking him through his boxers, and before long we are both panting and swearing with need. He takes my panties off, but before I can remove his boxers, he puts his face between my legs and gives me a devilish smirk before gently running his tongue over the most sensitive part of me. "Fuck," I whisper out. This just causes him to chuckle with his lips against me, causing another moaned another curse. He kisses and licks every part of me, and by the time he's taken is boxers off and slipped a condom on, I'm shaking with need.

Once he eases himself into me, I moan in absolute pleasure. His breath is hot on my neck, and when I give the ok to move, he starts rocking into me, and I fear his neighbors will come and investigate. I've never been quiet, but this is new to me. We finish close together, and by the time he's done disposing of the condom, I've already passed out in his bed.

 ** _So I honestly meant to end it at his showing up at his house, but then PILLOWTALK came on in the music I was listening to, and by the time the song was over everyone was half-naked. The language is going to be pretty bad, but it probably won't be as sexual for a bit. Please leave me some feedback below, and I'll post more soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2-Kiss Me

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm naked. The events of the night previous came rushing back to me, and I notice the arm that was casually draped around me tightened, causing me to blush. I sit up, hair a mess, and cause Mark to mumble at me. Before I can actually get up and find my clothes, Mark has thrown a leg over me, making movement hard.

"I have to find clothes, and you and I both have YouTube stuff to do," I reason, my voice thick with sleep. He grumbles, and eventually climbs out of bed and off of me. I stretch, and realize we never got all my stuff in his house, due to the fact that we got… tied up. I end up shrugging his blue flannel on over my bra and such. I wander into the kitchen and begin to make pancakes. I put on the music from my phone, and start dancing around to the music.

About halfway through "Come On Get Higher", Mark comes into the kitchen in a pair of sweats. He wraps his arms around me from behind, and we sway to the beat together. Once that song ends, he releases me to go make coffee. I finish with food, and we eat, making small talk. I end up putting on a pair of jeans, still wearing Mark's shirt. I set up my video camera, and begin my video of the day.

"Hey hey, my Little Clarinets! How goes it? You remember yesterday when I said everything had kinda gone to shit? Well, I'm staying with the fabulous, wonderful, fantastic Markiplier! He has been nothing but kind so far, and you all need to go and spam his channel and thank him by subscribing and all that goodness. On the agenda today is unpacking, lunch with a fluffy dork, and then I don't honestly know. And on this month's dance, you guys have been begging and pleading for the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis, which has some hella kinky lyrics. I'm about halfway done with it, and now have time to work on it. I'll show you what I've got so far, but don't get those panties in any bunches just yet," I then pause recording for a second, and help get some of my boxes in, planning to edit in what I've got of the dance. "Okay, so I've got to put all my shit away. Markiplier, commence the super speed!" I say, after moving my camera to a guest bedroom, enlisting the help of Mark, and re-starting my video. When we finish, I grab my camera, and Mark and I head to lunch.

I vlog some in the car and at lunch, and once I get back to Mark's place, I decide to wrap up my video. "Well, I will speak to you lovelies below, and until next time, bye-bye!" I shut my camera, and edit the video, speeding up the unpacking, and adding in the clip of me dancing. I upload it, then go into the room where I will probably not spend a whole lot of time in, and change into a tank top and some shorts. I put "Flesh" on repeat, hooking my phone up to the dock, so I can pause it and work out some moves. I spend a good four hours working on those moves, making sure that they are smooth and polished, and then decide to shower before grabbing a bite to eat and crashing.

When I get into the bathroom and get everything ready, I put on some quieter music, and begin to disrobe. The water does quite a bit to release the tension built up in my muscles, and I don't notice the door open. My hands are in my hair when I notice the faint poof of red behind the shower curtain.

"What are you doing?" I ask, letting the shampoo rinse out of my hair.

"Not much. Popping by," Mark responds nonchalantly.

Before I can formulate a response, Mark joins me. My look of surprise seems to amuse him, because he laughs somewhat like a little kid. I smack his arm, and his hands go to my shoulders, massaging them, almost like they're visibly tense. He also knows what he's doing, and that combined with the water is a very calming. I sigh and lean back into his hands, causing him to chuckle. When I feel sufficiently like goo, I turn off the water, and step out onto the shower mat. I dry off, and get dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

Once I've put something in my stomach, I flop down on his couch, exhausted from four hours of hardcore dancing, and unpacking. Mark comes out a bit later with the sweatpants from earlier on. He looks at me, sprawled out on the couch, and sees this as an opportunity. He puts one leg on either side of me, and gently presses his lips to my own. I lace my hand in his hair and return the pressure against his lips. I alternate between moving my lips with his and trying (and failing) to control the kiss. We somehow end up sitting up, with me in his lap, facing the couch.

When we do break apart, there is a thin string of saliva connecting us, and we are both breathing heavily. I turn so that we both face the TV and turn on some kind of news program. I end up drifting in and out of sleep, and when I do wake up fully, I notice Mark has drifted off to sleep with his glasses on. As I start to slide them off, his hand catches mine, and he lowers it, lacing our fingers together. Some weird sitcom in on television, and the clock reads 1:17 am. I lay back in Mark's arms, and drift off to a place halfway between being awake and asleep.

I'm very vaguely aware of being carried bridal style to a bedroom, only caring how warm Mark's chest is, and feeling very safe in his arms. He lays me down, and I shock myself by whining at the loss of his warmth. The loss is very brief, as he was only going to set his glasses on top of a wardrobe somewhere. When he lies down beside me, I'm still half-sleeping, and I curl into him, head on his chest, arms around him like a giant teddy bear.

"Goodnight Claire," he whispers, kissing the top of my head. I mumble something close to a goodnight, and for the second night in what I think will be a long series, I fall asleep in Markiplier's bed. At least this time I'm holding him, and everybody mostly is clothed.


End file.
